The Untold Story Of An Angel and Devil (jeff the killer)
by FableHeaven147
Summary: Luna moves to a new town both her and her family wanted to start over. Luna starts to feel eyes watching her when she's alone. When people start missing and dead bodies found in alleys the town suspect they have a serial killer on their hands. Lunas met the killer (could it be the infamous Jeff the killer?) and feels for the boy. Will Luna find love" or more than a broken heart


? POV

After my first kill since we moved I was sticking to the shadows of the wall of the tunnel, replaying in my head the kill and the blood and how I yelled " .SLEEP" at the women. When I saw her, her enchanting blue and gray eyes that held pain and scars that no smile could make disappear. That's what made her so beautiful so compelling so unique, an angel with demons. I could love her but could she love me? could an angel fall for a demon?

Her POV

"A new town A new beginning" My Mom's overly perky voice repeated. I just sighed and looked out the window. When I saw the figure of a boy about 15, I just nodded and smiled and he returned the gesture. Why would someone be walking in a tunnel is all you could think about as we pulled into the driveway of "our" new house. I stood in the driveway looking up at the house totally lost in my own thoughts until Sharik waved his hand in my face and made a funny face while your other brother Dimas snickered. Returning to reality I slapped my brother's hand away from my face, grabbing his ear and Dimas' ear I pull them into "our" new house. Leaving them in the doorway rubbing their ears and muttering "ow" and "what was that for" I rolled my eyes and headed to the car unloading my boxes, I headed up the stairs to my room and put all the boxes in a pile planning to unpack them when the moving van showed up with the rest of our stuff.

~time skip~

"luna?" Dimas asked softly.

I snorted and grunted before waking up on the floor, knowing that my hair probably looked like a lion's mane "Yes Di?" I replied sleepily.

"can I come in ?" he asked again softly. Nodding my head while yawning he came in and sat down next to me on the floor.

"nice room " he mumbles. I know right away that something's wrong.

"yeah... I guess, Di what's a matter" I reply.

"nothing, it's stupid nevermind," he says as he starts to stand.

I grab his wrist. "Di, tell me I don't care if it's stupid" I finish. He looks down at me, he sighs and sits back down.

"I don't know, I just can't shake this feeling of something not being right," he says looking away from my gaze.

"Di, maybe it's being separated from me and shar?" He looks at me confused so I explain, "like how we've always shared a room the three of us and we all wished that we had separate rooms, and now that we do it's a little scary" I finish looking at him.

"Yeah I guess it's that, I mean my rooms nice and all and I like having my own 'space' but..." he paused "its ... just unnatural not having Shar's dirty clothes in a corner or your horrible band posters polluting your wall."

" I know what you mean and I agree it feels weird being separated from you guys too..." realizing what he said " Hey ! my bands are not horrible you're just musically inclined," I said sticking my tongue out and he laughs.

Di continues " I guess it feels like were less like triplets now."

"Hey," I said softly pulling his head onto my shoulder "we will always be triplets nothing can change that!"

"Okay" he nods and we hug

Just then Shar peeks his head in the doorway "Hey! are you guys having a triplet talk without me? and a triplet hug! that's unacceptable! you can't do that! " he says with mock hurt and a hand over his heart, Then he tackles us with a hug. " See this is much better than your duplet hug."

We burst out laughing "you mean twin hug?" I ask catching my breath.

"Oh whatever," he says standing up and throwing his hands up in the air. He rolls his eyes then shimmies his butt between me and Di making himself comfortable he asks "so what were we talking about"

"well, we were talking about Lou's terrible taste in bands," Di says cheekily. I reach over and slap him on the knee.

"Yes, I agree" Shar states like its a debate, earning him a slap on the knee too.

"We were also talking about how weird it is not sharing a room together," I say changing the subject and rolling my eyes.

"it is weird," shar says agreeing "but now I can bring girls into my room without killing the mood or having you guys scare them away" he finishes.

" are you sure it wasn't your nightlight scaring them away?" I ask.

"I've told you guys it's a reading light" he mutters looking like a pouting toddler.

Causing another round of laughing.

shar kept saying "guys quit it. It's not funny it's for reading. Guys stop it" with this he stormed off.

"Oh shar come back. Dude cmon" Di shouted trying to calm himself down still smiling though. While I kept laughing because Shar never picked up a book in his damn life and he knew that too.


End file.
